The Last Battle
by By Myself Alone
Summary: This is how book 3 of Dragonwatch should have ended in my mind. Kendra sacrifices herself for Bracken can she pull through. ( I suck at summaries but the story is better.)
1. Chapter 1

Written by decide name later

Chapter 1

(A/N: I'm writing this during book 3 of Dragonwatch. Spoiler warning if you have not read any Dragonwatch books. I don't own Fablehaven that all belongs to Brandon Mull. Enjoy :) ).

Kendra was watching the man she loved fight the man she hated. She had to do something. Kendra could feel the power of the Fairy Queen's crown surging through her body. She could do something. She knew she could. While Ronodin was readying himself for another attack, she ran to Bracken and put her hand on his neck. Everything inside of her went into him. (All of her magic was being used to fight and finally destroy Ronodin. )

Once she was finished giving Bracken the last of her power, she fell. She watched weakly from the floor. Bracken took off Ronodin's horn and purified it. Ronodin was furious—and scared— because he had no defense. Then he saw his getaway.

"Oh Bracken, you might want to stop worrying about me and go take care of your Fairy Princess," Ronodin said with a smug look.

Bracken turned back and saw Kendra on the floor, looking as if she were dead. She was pale as a ghost. He turned human and ran to her side.

Ronodin took this opportunity to take a potion. He turned into a crow and flew away. Bracken didn't care though. He was too worried about Kendra. She wouldn't open her eyes. He refused to think the worst had happened. He had to get her out of here. The darkness probably wasn't helping.

The revenant took Bracken to the clever boat the Underking said they could use to leave. He climbed in holding Kendra, the bag of his horns, and the sunset pearl. Bracken told the clever boat to go to the island of Timbuli.

The boat pulled away from shore. Now his biggest concern was if Kendra would ever wake up. He put his first horn in her hands—after making his mind connected to it again—in hopes of possibly making contact with her. He could see into her mind fairly easily, which he thought nothing of, but only for a moment.

Bracken said his next words with urgency. "Kendra please wake up. This isn't good. I can read your mind too easily." He said the next phrase very softly. "I can't lose you, please come back to me."

Bracken started to cry when—.

Bracken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(A/N: I don't own Fablehaven. Enjoy.)

"Kendra! Thank goodness you're awake." Bracken said before seeing her face. "Wait you're not actually awake." He was very disappointed but waited for her answer nonetheless.

_No I'm not but my mind is kinda clear. What happened, did you defeat Ronodin?_

"No I was not able to defeat Ronodin. You collapsed on the floor I thought you were dead." Bracken was crying again without even realizing it. "Kendra you scared me so bad. I could easily access your mind. Fairykind have a block that keeps people out of their minds when they don't give permission...Kendra I don't think you are fairykind anymore."

_I don't think I'm fairykind either. I gave all my magic to you, so you could defeat Ronodin. My magic was the only thing keeping me alive. I don't know how much time I have left. _

"Kendra we need to get you to my mother I can't lose you again."

_You will never lose me. At least not by choice. _

They rode in silence until they got to the island. That's when Warren went all big brother on Bracken by saying, "What did you do to my baby cousin." Bracken of course didn't have time for this. He shoved past Warren and said, "Unless you want her to die you will let me take her to a safe place." Bracken didn't need to tell them that safe place was the Fairy Realm. Warren almost protested but when he saw Kendra and her white as snow face he nodded and said, "Go, save her."

Bracken went straight to the Fairy Realm where his mother awaited him. "Welcome home Brac— what happened?" His mother looked more worried than anyone he had seen so far. But it was to be expected Kendra was her handmaiden.

"Kendra gave all her magic to me to help me destroy Ronodin but it didn't work. She sacrificed her life source for nothing." Again Bracken was fighting tears but the tears fell anyway.

Kendra was in her head knowing she was dying. But all she wanted to do was comfort Bracken. He was crying over her. She had to do something. She tried to open her eyes. She yelled at herself _wake up Kendra, wake up. _

Bracken heard her. He said, "Don't exert yourself." Kendra was a little annoyed but she listened.

The Fairy Queen had no idea what was going on. No handmaiden of the Fairy Queen had ever run out of magic. So what was going on here?

Kendra was growing impatient but mostly her heart was getting closer to not beating at all. She asked the million dollar question _what is going on with me? _

Only Bracken heard her so he relayed the question to his mother. She really had no idea. But she had to give some kind of information to her son. "Bracken, Kendra is dying. Now I know you already know this and I can't say anything new about it." That was all the queen said.

Bracken was upset to say the least. The person he loved with all his heart was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

Kendra on the other hand had a different plan in mind she asked, _can you delay it in any way? _

Bracken again relayed the message. The queen answered, "Possibly it could be a huge risk to your life but if it is what you truly want I can try."

Kendra answered without hesitation, _yes let's try. _

The queen tried her spell, and stood back. Kendra began to open her eyes. She smiled as if she was healthy and back to her normal self. But she couldn't stand, sit up, or move in any way. She was also still a sickly pale color, but she was smiling that is what mattered in the moment.

She spoke in her sassy tone "Can you help me sit up please." Bracken smiled from ear to ear at her voice. Kendra knew this solution was only temporary so she asked, "How long will this last?" The Fairy Queen looked very sad when she answered, "Two weeks at most. I'm so sorry it was the best I could do."

Kendra knew it wouldn't be a long time. It still saddened her to hear though. "Bracken can you take me home so I can spend my last few weeks with the people I love?" He did as he was asked and carried her to the shrine connected to Timbuli.

Once he got to Timbuli he was greeted by the three Cyclops that protected the sunset pearl. They were all very worried about Kendra and asked if she would live. Bracken knowing they already knew said she won't live past the end of the month. They nodded knowing what the outcome was, but still sad. Kendra told the cyclops that she appreciated their help and she will never forget them.

When they got past the cyclops, Bracken knew his bigger task would be to get past Warren. Bracken and Kendra got to the treehouse where Warren and the gang were waiting. Warren saw Kendra and panicked for she was still pale white not looking any healthier, other than her eyes were open.

Warren wanted to yell at Bracken and ask why Kendra wasn't good as new. But he asked, "Hey Kens how are you feeling?" Kendra laughed and said,"Doing horrible. That whole death thing can really make you feel bad." He loved Kendra was still trying to make all of them feel better but he still wanted to cry. " Kendra what happened please tell me how long you have?" Kendra went on to tell him how she saved Bracken and how she only had two weeks left to live. That last part brought Warren, Vanessa, Knox, Tess, and everyone of her friends to tears. Especially Bracken—he already knew this information but it still hurt—all her friends cried for her.

Kendra asked her friends a favor before the first day of her 2 week clock ran out. "Can you guys take me to watch the sunset?" They complied who wouldn't grant her a simple request like that when her time was so short anyway.

And that is how day one of fourteen days left to live ends.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews it really made my day. I got asked if i would make a second chapter. Well here it is. I dont know how many chapters I will make but I have already started on chapter 3 so you can expect a few more. Thanks again for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(A/N:I don't own Fablehaven. Please leave comments and anything I can do better with my writing. Enjoy the story.)

Bracken didn´t know what he was going to do. Kendra was dying. He had to do something. The library in the old fairy realm was being destroyed. His mother knew mostly everything that was in those books. He forgot one thing though. His mother already tried to fix Kendra´s illness, but only gave her 2 weeks to live. He didn´t know what to do now.

He decided to go to his Mother anyway. She was working under stressful circumstances at the time. Possibly she will better advice now. Kendra was still asleep. He snuck away trying not to wake her. As he was walking, he saw how beautiful the island was in the morning. He truly wished Kendra was able to walk by his side. One day she will. He promised himself this.

He walked up to the fairy shrine and crossed over. He ran to the castle almost at a sprint. He had to ask his mother if Kendra could be healed better. Bracken ran up to her study and knocked. His mother answered immediatly, ¨Come in.¨ Bracken opened the door. He asked the question the Fairy Queen was expecting from his eagerness. ¨Can you fix Kendra´s condition.¨ This question hurt her to answer, because it wasn´t the answer she knew he wanted. ¨No.¨ Brackens heart sank. Deep down he already knew the answer. But he was still hoping.

Suddenly a thought popped into the Fairy Queens mind. ¨I might know someone who can help you.¨ she smiled then continued, ¨Her name is Risenmay. She was the Fairy Queen before me. She is very old and very wise she might be able to help.¨ Bracken thanked her. He was nearly jumping with joy. He had a chance to save Kendra.

He almost walked out when he remebered to ask. ¨Umm where does Risenmay live?¨

His mother laughed, ¨She lives in a hidden portion of Wyrmroost.¨

Ahh yes Wyrmroost the dragon sanctuary falling onto the hands of the undead. On top of that he had no idea where in Wyrmroost she was located. In a hidden portion of Wyrmroost is not much to go off of. Still it was better than nothing. He again thanked her, and ran out of the castle.

He was headed back to Timbuli. He rushed to the treehouse to tell Kendra the good news. What he walked into though made him scared. Tanu, Vanessa, and Warren were watching Kendras vitals. Her blood pressure and so did her oxygen level. What little room was in there was filled with machines brought from Fablehaven. The machines were hooked up to Kendra trying to keep her alive. Vanessa looked up and saw Bracken. She had a deep hatred look in her eyes.

She walked up to Bracken and yelled, ¨Where the heck have you been unicorn! Kendra starts stopped breathing about hour ago! We found her time to just barely keep her alive! We could have used your healing abilities!¨ Bracken didn´t know what to say. Had he really almost lost Kendra.

Vanessa´s eyes were filling with tears. She turned away and started sobbing into Warrens chest. Warren looked the most upset out of anyone in the room. He didn´t say anything though, he just comforted Vanessa.

Tanu spoke, ¨Where were you?¨

Bracken wanted to cry at the prospect of losing Kendra. He answered, ¨I was talking to my mother. We may have found a way to save Kendra.¨

Vanessa turned back towards Bracken looking stunned to say the least. There was silence in the room. Warren was the first to break it, ¨How?¨

Bracken answered, ¨The previous Fairy Queen might have something that can help us. Her name is...¨

¨...Risenmay.¨

No one realized Kendra was awake until she had said that name.

¨You know her?¨ Bracken asked.

¨Of course I met her at Wyrmroost. She helped Seth and I get to the Wizenstone." Kendra replied. When she said Seth´s name you could hear in her voice how shaky and sad she was.

The three cyclopses walked up to the treehouse and called for Bracken. He came down and asked, ¨What doyou need me for?¨ In his responsible princley voice.

¨We have seen the nipsie Calvin and the boy Seth.¨ They said in unison.

Bracken was glad to hear this news. A thought came to his mind. He told the cyclopses thanks for the information. He rushed inside and told Kendra the good news. She looked as excited as a dying person could look. They had a plan. Kendra couldn´t get up to show them where Risenmay was but Seth could. All they needed to do was find Seth and get his memories back. He could show them where Risenmay was. Bracken was going to sve Kendra if it killed him. And going to the falling Dragon preserve he just might.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story I loved this Chapter. Sorry for the later upload but this is just the start of continuing pattern school is killing me so ya. Thanks for the the comments. I can´t promise the next chapter will be soon. Stick with me though. Love all of ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N: I don´t own Fablehaven/Dragonwach. Enjoy the chapter. :) ). **

Bracken was about to go out. Not on a date, but to a meeting that would determine who would be going to Titan Valley in New Zealand. He already knew who would be going since he was the person who was picking the people to go.

¨Bracken,¨ he whispered to himself, ¨You can not take no for an answer.¨

He really needed Warren and Vanessa to go with him. But he was worried that neither Warren or Vanessa wanted to leave Kendra. Her condition worsened day by day. And that was saying something considering she had only been like this for 3 days. But he really needed them they were skilled adventurers.

He entered the little hut that Savani told them they could use for the meeting. He was the last one to arrive. Tanu, Warren, Vanessa, and Savani were all there. They also brought in Trask, Mara, Newel, Doren, and surprisingly Andromadous. This was quite the bunch. Knox and Tess were left at the treehouse to keep an eye on Kendra. Bracken called the meeting to order. ¨Thank you all for coming. And thanks to Savani for letting us use this little hut. I called you all to ask a favor of you. I need a team to come with me to the dragon sancturay Titan Valley to help Seth.¨ He waited a second to see if anyone had something to say. They didn´t.

¨"I have already picked my team. If you have any objections let me know. Warren, Vanessa,¨ He paused thinking he would hear immediate objections. He didn´t. ¨Trask, and Mara.¨ Tanu thought he would be going on this excursion bt when he didn´t hear his name he spoke up, ¨Umm Bracken why am I not going?¨ Bracken knew that was coming so he answered with this, ¨Kendra´s health is failing I need an expeirenced healer to stay here with her.¨ Tanu nodded that made sense.

¨Okay so no more questions. Everyone on the team pack tonight we are leaving tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.¨ Bracken thought that went very well. Warren pulled him aside and said, ¨Bracken I didn´t want to say this in front of the others, but do you think Kendra will die while we are gone?¨ Bracken didn´t want to think about that but he answered, ¨It is a possibility yes.¨ Warren looked pained. He nodded and said, ¨I´m still coming and so is Vanessa.¨

Bracken was happy to hear that. After he answered he thought Warren wouldn want to leave Kendras side. To be completely honest Bracken didn´t want to leave Kendra´s side either. He only was leaving because he thought it was best for Kendra to survive. She would also be getting her brother back her favorite person in the world. It was worth it if Kendra got to live and be happy.

He had to pack for tomorrow. But first he went to see Kendra. She was sleeping peacefully. Or as peacefully as she could these days. He thought he should watch her make sure she didn´t stop breathing again. She was sleeping peacefully then too.

He was worried about her. He hoped she would pull through and be better. But there wasn a very high chance that Risenmay would even have the answer they were looking for. They had 2 weeks to find and help Seth. Look for Risenmay and hope she has the cure for Kendra. And get back in time to help Kendra. Bracken didn´t know if it was possible.

Kendra started moving around. She opened her eyes looked up at Bracken and smiled. ¨You know I won´t run away right.¨ He loved that about her how she always tried to make other people happy even at the worst of times.

¨I´m here to tell you Warren, Vanessa, Trask, Mara, and I are headed out tomorrow to find Seth.¨ Kendra beamed at the news. ¨Bring him home to me safely okay.¨

After she spoke she grew tired again. She fell back asleep.

Bracken knew he would bring Seth back safely. What he wasn´t so sure about was if she would still be here to see him. He hoped she was.

It was a new day. Kendra was still asleep as usual. Bracken gave Tanu a communicaton coin so if Kendra´s condition worsened drastically he could call Bracken and them. He sincerely hoped it wouldn´t be used. And with that the team left. Andromadous said he would take them to New Zealand. Bracken hoped they didn´t waste the time Kendra had left. But one can only hope.

**(A/N: Special thanks to Yakall and Wolf lover27 your comments made me feel so special and that i could write this story without being pressured. School has been extremely awful recently and with Covid-19 putting school online has been extremely sucky. But there is a bright side to it all. I can write more because school is only like an hour long since teachers just don´t care. So hopefully I will have another chapter soon. I am also have a one-shot in the works so keep an eye out for that. Thanks again so much for reading and have a wonderful quarentine. :) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don´t own Fablehaven. Enjoy. :)**

Ronodin´s POV

Ronodin is pacing around the little cave he took shelter in. He is so mad at himself that he left an injured fairykind. That doesn't happen often. He thought back to that moment often. When it hit him. She wasn´t fairykind anymore; her glow was based solely on the crown.

He was so ecstatic. He could use her as leverage over his cousin. Bracken definitely had a soft spot for her. But where was she. His best was the fairy realm. He wasn't welcome there. Kendras friends wouldn't know that he was after her; for all they knew he was still after Seth. Even then that's pretty far fetched.

She was most likely somewhere safe, and where her friends can see her anytime. On an island somewhere near where the phantom isle was that day. Or they had a way to take her to a different preserve. It would also have to be preserve near one of the Fairy Queens shrines just in case.

His new best guess was Timbuli to start. That was the closest safe island with a shrine. He would have to procure a weapon somewhere considering his best one was now broken. Kendra was on Timbuli or there is a teleportation device on Timbuli that leads to her.

There is a weapons store near here and Timbuli isn't far. He was giddy with excitement. He was getting a fairykind holder. And nothing was going to stop him.

**A/N: Sorry this was late. And its short. I´ve been dealing with a lot of homework, my birthday, mental health. It has not been an easy couple of weeks. I hope this chapter doesn´t disappoint. JK it might, but it will lead to something amazing. Stay safe everyone. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don´t own Fablehaven/Dragonwatch. Enjoy.**

Bracken was really regretting his decision to leave. He should have stayed behind to make sure Kendra was safe. He hadn´t heard anything from Tanu, but it was only a matter of time before he did. Right?

He had to focus on Seth right now. Seth was probably sitting in Titan Valley right now not knowing what to do. Bracken couldn´t sit comfortably on the plane with his mind going all over. But he was the leader on this mission and could not just go throught the fairy realm to Titan Valley. It still made him anxious to not know what was going on with Kendra. He felt the need to check up on Kendra so.

¨Tanu?"

_What is it Bracken are you okay?_

¨Yes we are all fine still on the plane. I just had to know how Kendra is.¨

_Kendra is as fine as she can be. Her breathing is labored but overall she is fine._

Bracken didn´t know whether to be relieved or not. Her breathing was steady when they left. His anxiety for Kendra just skyrocketed. He shouldn´t have left. ¨How okay is she really? Her breathing was fine when we left.¨

_You want me to be honest? Because she is hooked up to a couple more machines because of her breathing. I don´t know how much longer she can hang on, if I were you I´d hurry._

¨Thanks for the honesty and the update.¨ Bracken was having a heart attack but didn´t want to let Tanu know.

_No problem Bracken bring Seth home safe._

¨Ya I promise I will. Keep Kendra safe.¨

He felt Tanu leave. Bracken wanted so badly to have the Translocator so he could teleport to Kendra to make sure both Sorenson siblings safe. But he had to get Seth and go to Wyrmroost. Bracken didn´t know how he would survive.

He realized what time it was and stood up to got to the front of the cabin. They were on a private plane of course. ¨Everyone, we are approaching the entrance of Titan Valley preserve. I have already gotten permission from the caretaker for our safe entrance. But the entrance is gaurded by a powerful distractor spell,¨ that sentance gave everyone a pained look. ¨But lucky for us my mother gave me a talisman that can see through distractor spells.¨

Warren looked the most pained out of everyone there. Bracken understood this, but he wondered how deep there bond went. He had never asked. When Kendra got better he would ask.

¨Ẅhen we enter the preserve we can not enter the caretakers keep. The reason for this is because the keep is to big for any of us to travel through on foot. Once we get through the gate we have to locate Seth. He will most likely head toward Humbuggles castle. So lets head towards there. This won´t be a slow mission. I just talked with Tanu and she has worsened.¨ Bracken paused the others probably thought he did it to let it sink in, but he was trying not to cry himself.

Warren spoke for the first time since Timbuli, ¨How long does she have?¨ Every time Waren spoke Bracken thought he aged 20 years. Kendra´s condition is affecting everyone but, Warren is the most pained, and it showed.

¨She has a week and a half at most.¨

Warren nodded. Bracken thought everyone was keeping track but, her condition got worse quickly it may have moved at warp speed.

Bracken sat back down. They were landing soon, just not soon enough.

**A/N: Thank you Yakall, and Wolf lover27 for reviews. Disneyiskool for the favorite. And I don´t know who this is because it is a guest but I really appreciated your critisism you know who you are ;) I really do appreciate feedback if I make mistakes I´m sorry I´m only human. :) Till next time bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I don't own Fablehaven enjoy. :) **

The group had landed safely. Bracken was stricken with worry for both Sorenson siblings. Luckily the distractor spell wasn't much of a challenge. And the caretaker her majesty the Queen of Giants let them in as she promised. They had to find Seth as quickly as possible. Bracken worried greatly for the boy. Bracken and the team hiked all day before stopping on the edge of a meadow to set up camp. Warren constantly asked, "Is Kendra okay?"

Which Bracken always responded, "She is as well as she can be." This question annoyed Bracken a little bit but, if he were in Warrens shoes he too would be asking constantly if she was okay.

"Everyone may I have your attention." Everyone faced him. "This is Seth's last known sighting. If we spread out we might find him a little quicker. Approach him with caution he still doesn't remember anyone. Now do you all have communicators?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright lets get moving."

Trask and Mara split going North. Bracken went East. Vanessa and Warren went West. Bracken hoped they found Seth quickly. Bracken made a Bracelet that had two communicators on it. One is for Tanu to contact him. The other is for the group to contact each other. Bracken was searching for about 15 minutes when Trask and Mara's communicator came on.

_Guys we found his campsite and he's still here. Approach the North with caution. We'll contact you when we see you so we don't scare Seth._

Bracken was so happy. He would be able to finally help Seth. Bracken turned around and started walking Northbound.

_Bracken slow your pace. You too Vanessa. Seth is really close. We don't want to spook him. _

Bracken saw Seth. He looked frightened like anything or anyone might jump out and attack him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days which could be true. _Poor Seth,_ Bracken thought.

_I know he looks awful doesn't he. _Warren thought back.

_We have to save him. _Vanessa thought.

Once they were all together they thought of a plan on how to approach Seth. Bracken said he would do it. He thought this was the best idea since Seth was more familiar with his face then the others. Nobody argued with his reasoning.

Bracken slowly walked towards Seth.

Seth Jumped at the movement and shouted, "WHO ARE YOU!"

Bracken raised his hands in the air. "Remember we met in prison in the Under Realm." Bracken said calmly so his words didn't frighten him.

"Oh," Seth said. "Ya I remember you. You are the guy Ronodin said I couldn't trust."

"You can trust me. Everything Ronodin said is a lie."

"Ya I figured that out on my own."

"Seth your sister needs your help. We have come to help you get your memories back. Do you remember Kendra at all? Has anything come back to you?"

"No nothing has come back but, I visited a little wood nymph who told me many things that I do believe Kendra being one of them. Calvin has been trying to help me out as much as he possibly can."

"Who's Calvin."

"Me," chirped a little voice coming from Seth's pant pocket. "I'm Calvin the Giant Hero." A little head poked itself out. "I'm a nipsie that was enhanced by magic."

"Nice to meet you," Bracken said sincerely. "It's good to hear that Seth has had good company. Seth I have some friends that would really like to make sure you're okay."

Warren, Vanessa, Trask, and Mara all came out from behind the bush.

Everyone made their introductions. Seth pulled out a map to show them where he had been. Luckily for them Bracken knew exactly where Humbuggles castle was. It was quite a hike though. Bracken knew they would get there by tomorrow.

**The next day**

The team had hiked all night. None of them felt tired. When they reached the castles entrance which was a cave instead of a castle. Humbuggle was waiting for them.

"I know why you are here Seth Sorenson." He used the most cliche villain voice ever. "Oh and you brought his majesty the fairy prince to me I am humbled." He snickered.

"Give Seth his memories back now. Before you regret it." Bracken threatened.

"Why of course but you must to a favor for me."

"What do you want."

"I want Ronodin dead."

Seth didn't hesitate in his answer. "Deal."

Humbuggle smiled his wicked smile. "Here you go." He tossed them an orb. "Hold that to your head and your memories will be restored."

Seth complied. After he was finished he smiled, then cried, and then ran and hugged everyone apologizing for his actions.

Nobody blamed him. It was Ronodins fault. They would make Ronodin pay for his crimes against the magical world.

Bracken was so happy. Finally a victory. That feeling was short lived. His other communicator gave a small glow. The message was from Tanu.

_Bracken help Timbuli is under attack. _

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks to NaoSa for your review I loved it. :) bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. It means the world to me. I finally got inspiration to write for this story again. So I am going to try to update more frequently. Anyways as always I don't own Fablehaven/Dragonwatch enjoy. :)**

Ronodin was so excited because there was no way he could lose this. Celebrant still owed him a favor. Wyrmroost has fallen. Celebrant is able to leave the preserve and if he is in his avatar form he can enter into Timbulis' boundaries. This plan couldn't fail. Unless his stupid cousin gets involved. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He was off on a mission to help Seth regain his memories.

Ronodin stormed Timbuli with Celebrant at his side. Even though Celebrant owed him a favor he was all to willing to comply when he found out they were abducting Kendra. He still had a score to settle with her. When they came up on the caretakers home they found a wizard, a true wizard. Andromadaus was there guarding Kendra. Celebrant transformed and was distracting him. Ronodin took care of Savani. The children weren't really a match either. He made sure both weren't permanently harmed. Then he grabbed Kendra. She was breathing rapidly though it was shallow. The one they called Tanu was in the corner. He whispered, "Bracken help Timbuli is under attack."

Ronodin smiled knowing the damage was done, and no one would stop him. Ronodin walked to the beach hoping Celebrant had done away with the wizard. Ronodin called Celebrant. Celebrant came almost immediately grabbed him and Kendra then flew away.

Ronodin again smiled knowing that no victory had ever tasted sweeter.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I hoped you all enjoyed and thanks for the love. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know so soon but I am on a writing kick so I am back the same day yay. Anyways I don't own Fablehaven. Enjoy. :)**

Bracken told everyone what Tanu just said. Bracken was of course freaking out. Seth was crying.

"Bracken I was horrible to Kendra," Seth said. "If she gets hurt, and I didn't apologize I could never forgive myself."

"Seth no one blames you. Not even Kendra." Vanessa said before she started crying.

"But I blame me."

"Guys none of this arguing is going to help. We need to get out of here and go to Timbuli." Warren said sternly. "Kendra, Tanu, Knox and Tess need us. Especially Kendra she is dying and needs help. So lets go."

That snapped everyone out of there hysteria. They ran to the entrance. It was fairly easy to leave because the distractor spell didn't affect them on there way out. Aaron Stone didn't leave yet so they all hopped in and said fly to Timbuli. Aaron took off as quickly as he could.

**##############################################################################**

Ronodin, Celebrant, and Kendra flew back to Wyrmroost. Ronodin knew it would be safe here. Celebrant flew them all to his castle. Once they landed Ronodin set Kendra gently on the floor. She really was beautiful. He could see why his cousin adored her so much. Ronodin decided he would wait until tomorrow to call Bracken and bargain with him for his fairy princess.

Kendra started whimpering. How much pain can she be in? All she lost was power. Unless that power was also keeping her alive. All he could tell from last time they saw each other she was only injured that was it. If she died while in his care he would never get what he wanted. But if That goody two horns Bracken didn't realize she was dead until it was to late he would win. This plan is perfect.

"Bracken," Kendra whimpered. "Did you get Seth. Is he okay?"

She was clearly hallucinating. "I'm not sure." He said this as rudely as possible. "But I do know that you will see both of them very soon."

"Okay." she breathed out. Her chest didn't rise again.

Ronodin didn't want his only bargaining chip to die only moments after aquiring. He started the CPR process in hopes of reviving her. She only stopped breathing moments ago. After 3 minutes of this she was breathing again on her own.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I should probably contact Bracken before that happens again."

_Bracken. _He reached out hoping to get a response.

_What do you want?_

_I have your girlfriend. I have something I want done before I give her back. _

_Is she harmed?_

_No she's fine. _In truth she was fine now, he tagged on as an after thought.

_What do you want done?_

_I want you to make all the dragon preserves fall. _

_Done but I want Kendra first._

_No deal. How can I guarantee you'll pull through with your end._

_Because I'm not a beady low life who lies. I keep my word. Always._

_Fair point. But you have reason to betray me this time. You want to keep humanity safe. But you also want to keep Kendra alive. How long does she have anyway. She is in rough shape._

_She only has a little over a week._

_Oh. So soon well. Meet my demands and you can see her again. Fail, and you'll never see her alive again. _

Ronodin felt Brackens presence leave. "Well," he said to himself. "That went better than expected.

**##############################################################################**

Bracken had chills run up his spine. He knew the threat in Ronodins voice was real. Slowly Bracken stood and walked to the front of the cabin to address everyone.

"Ronodin has Kendra." Everyone looked up in shock. "I don't know where but I do know what he wants. He wants me to make all the dragon preserves left fall."

Nobody liked where this was going. The worlds destruction or never seeing Kendra again. The choice didn't seem simple but it was.

"Kendra," Warren said. "Would want us to save the world. She risked her life to save it. She wouldn't want to save her life but risk the world's."

Everyone agreed.

"But this doesn't mean we won't try and save her. I can use Ronodins and my connection to pin them down. We will still hold up to Humbuggles deal and save Kendra's life."

This was something everyone could live with.

Bracken sat back down and tried to figure out where Ronodin was. When he found out it wasn't surprising. About an hour after he started he pinpointed Ronodins exact location. He yelled from his seat. "Celebrant's castle in Wyrmroost."

Seth sighed. Every adventure leads him right back to where it all started. His first mission, him becoming a caretaker, him losing all his memories, now going to save his sister from there as well. It just seems a little to perfect. May every cool adventure lead to Montana. It didn't seem fitting considering the situation but he laughed. It felt good to laugh. Feels like he hasn't laughed in years.

Bracken started speaking, "Kendra doesn't have much time we need to get to Wyrmroost save Kendra then immediately go and see Risenmay. I have already talked to Aaron and he has change our course. We will be at Wyrmroost in 8 hours so get some rest we will all need it."

Bracken sat down knowing he couldn't fall asleep. He saved one Sorenson now he needed to save the other. He hoped Kendra could hold on but he wasn't sure. He prayed that he would get to see her again.

But with how she looked before he left It didn't seem likely.

Looking out the window of the direction of Wyrmroost and let out a single tear.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Yes I know I'm evil. ;) Thank you NaoSa for your kind words I always appreciate reviews. And I am glad I'm back too. I took a break because I felt I couldn't do chapter seven the justice it deserved. But when I wrote it I knew exactly what to write for eight and now nine. I'll try to update at least twice a week maybe more but no promises. Anyway hoped you enjoyed bye. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. We made it. This is the big 10. Honestly thanks for all the support I never would have gotten this far without you guys. Now on to Chapter 10. Once again I don't own Fablehaven. Enjoy. :)**

Bracken let out a sigh. He could sense Kendra's life force. But it was very weak. They had only landed 5 minutes ago. Bracken could enter the compound easier than anyone expected. Kendra had his first horn but, he had his third. The preserve may have fallen but all the spells still remain intact. Once they enter the undead walk toward them wanted to devour their life forces. Seth angrier at himself than ever walks in front and stop them all in their tracks. The undead have to listen to him as Seth is the one who freed them.

"You have all disappointed me," Seth bellowed like a warrior chief. "I order all of you back to the well." There was a no nonsense tone in his voice.

Any one could see the look of horror on all the undeads faces. But they all complied.

Bracken was amazed to say the least. Ronodin may have been horrible but, he taught Seth well. Oh Bracken hated thinking that.

"Alright everyone its safe. Let's go."

"Wait," Warren said. "Kendra told me Stan and Ruth are stuck in the keep. We have to save them."

"Did she say where?" Trask asked.

"They are in a safe room locked from the outside."

"Well lets go get them." Bracken said.

It wasn't hard to find them. Bracken had like a sixth sense for finding people. When they found the room it could only be opened by mortals. Warren decided to open the door because it looked heavy. Trask ended up helping him. When the door opened Ruth Sorenson saw Seth. Seth smiled at her and said, "Hi Grandma." This made Ruth burst into tears.

"Oh Seth don't ever do that to us again." Ruth sobbed.

"Where's Kendra?" Stan asked.

Bracken replied solemnly, "That's the main reason we are here. Kendra got very sick trying to save me from Ronodin. When we left to find Seth so we could find a cure, Ronodin attacked and took her as bait. We are all here to get her back. And fulfill our agreement to Humbuggle for Seth."

"Well, go save my granddaughter." Was all Stan said.

Everyone - Minus Stan and Ruth - headed off towards Celebrants castle. They all took Griffins to the base of the mountain. They decided that griffins would expose them to much so, they were going to hike the rest of the way up.

Bracken the whole way up was monitoring Kendra through his first horn. She grew weaker by the second. She was still holding on though. When her heart stopped. He froze. Not knowing what to do he yelled, "NO. STAY WITH ME!"

Everyone jumped not knowing who he was yelling at. Bracken only whispered, "Kendra." Everyone understood after that. 5 minutes later he felt her heart again. He cried tears of joy. "She's okay." Was all that was needed to be said. Everyone else released the breathes they didn't realize they were holding. Then continued on.

**##############################################################################**

Ronodin was trying his hardest to keep this girl alive. This was the second time in 2 days she has stopped like that. He hoped his cousin would hurry with the preserves. Or Kendra really would die. He felt Bracken was close that was odd. He should be on the other side of the planet where all the standing dragon preserves were. Was he just not aware that this one had already fallen. Was he really not smart enough t connect the dots. Kendra was caretaker but, she left. That alone would cause the treaty to break.

He had to move Kendra he was probably here for her. Or he could put on a show. Kendra would be the star. Threatening her life with all the family there. Certainly he wouldn't make the mistake of doubting his threat. Right? He had The King of Dragons on his side for crying out loud.

He decided to try to talk to Kendra. Get her to do what he wants while she's delirious.

"Kendra," He whispered. "Do you want to see Seth and Bracken?"

"Yes, are they coming?"

"Yes they are. Do you want to greet them?"

"Okay."

This will be too easy.

**##############################################################################**

Kendra was becoming clearer the more the walked. Her heart wasn't beating fast by any means. Though it was beating faster than usual. Something was wrong. Bracken started running the rest of the way. When he got to the entrance Celebrant had Kendra in his mouth. Luckily she seemed to be unconscious. When everyone caught up to Bracken they gasped.

"Cousin I told you you would never see her again if you didn't do what I asked." Ronodin sneered.

"Release her."

"No, you haven't met my demands."

"Don't hurt her."

"I don't have to she's already hurting herself. You can't tell me you don't feel it."

"I have. But I only thought it was you doing that to her."

"I would never. I have nothing to gain from her dying. But you have everything to lose. In fact you should be thanking me. Without me around she would have died 2 days ago without your knowledge."

"Wait her heart stopped before today?"

"Yes, her life is in more danger than ever. You are nowhere near close enough to getting her back."

"Please Ronodin, have a heart for once in your life. Let me save her. Please. Do you really want her blood on your hands. One of the most considerate girls in the world. She is the reason you aren't dead. I saw no other way to stop you. I would have killed you if it wasn't for her. Think about what you are doing before it's too late."

This actually made Ronodin think. Is it true? Would he be a dead unicorn if it weren't for the girl right above him.

"See," Bracken said. "Even you hesitate."

Ronodin thought about this then said. "Celebrant put her down we will find another way."

Everyone in the group looked hopeful had they actually won.

"NO." Celebrant roared. "SHE BELONGS TO ME. SHE DISHONORED MY NAME. SHE WILL PAY FOR HER CRIMES."

Celebrant bit down on Kendra's body. Making sure she wouldn't survive. He then dropped her for extra measure and flew away to free his other sons.

Everyone except Ronodin ran towards Kendra. Bracken was there first. He felt for vitals but found none. It felt hopeless but, he checked his first horn still in her hand after all this and, found the tiniest sound of a faint heartbeat.

He immediately healed all her physical wounds the best he could. By the end of it all she had major cuts but, nothing that would kill her. He felt for a heartbeat and never has her uneven beating felt so good to hear. He whispered to Kendra, "Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes a little and said…

"Bracken."

**A/N: Okay Everyone. I know intense chapter but it will all be worth it. I thought I would end it with Kendra's famous first word at the beginning of this fic. This story isn't yet over but this chapter is. I wanted to make this one amazing because it is chapter 10. Again thank you all for sticking with me. I would never have gotten this far without all the support so thank you. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Fablehaven/Dragonwatch.**

Bracken was so relieved to hear Kendra's voice. He cried tears of joy. "Oh Kendra, don't scare us like that again."

"Wasn't planning on it." she replied. "Please tell me you have Seth. Everything is fuzzy and I can't see very well."

Bracken realized she talked so quiet that the rest of the group couldn't hear her. Bracken motioned for Seth to come closer while also saying, "Yes, he is right here."

Seth knelt down next to Kendra. Honestly she looked terrible every aspect of her was pale and clammy. He could totally tell now what Bracken meant about her having a glow. She was so dim now and lifeless. Seth knew he couldn't tell her any of this. Mostly because she probably already knew and, it would only make her feel worse. "Hey Kendra. Did you miss me?"

"That's a really stupid question. Of course I missed you. Do you remember when I kept you attached to a flesh-eating mushroom just so you would stay and listen to me?"

Seth did recall that day vividly. That was the first day he started having doughts about Ronodin. "Yes I do." was all he said.

Kendra clearly wanted to say more but whenever she tried her words slurred. No one understood what she was saying. Except Bracken who was still reading her mind, said "Kendra really missed you and she is glad you are back."

Bracken picked her up Bridal style. It was very easy since she weighed a grand total of 98 pounds. It also helped that this man had been working out every day for 500 years. He was a strong dude. Bracken took initiative and said they could all welcome Kendra back into their care when she was healthy again. They began the hike down the mountain. Eventually everyone grew tired so Bracken whistled for the griffins. Bracken took the sturdier one since he had Kendra with him this time.

They all headed back to Black Well Keep to regroup. Also so Seth could find a map to show everyone the location of Risenmay. Seth said that she lived next to the Zowali Protectorate. "There is a forest called the Bewilderness. She lives n the center. I can point it out on a map."

Bracken agreed that would be a good idea. They continued to Blackwell. It didn't take long. When they got there he grandparents saw her for he very first time.

"Oh Kendra," Grandpa said. "What happened."

Bracken had already told her what happened to her powers but, she now had gashes running all over her body.

"Celebrant took his revenge on Kendra." Warren stated. "He attempted to have her killed. Luckily Bracken was able to feel her heartbeat and save her."

Grandma had tears in her eyes.

"Kendra is strong. She hung on to life long enough to be healed." Bracken said. "That itself makes her the strongest person I know."

Seth walked in saying, "Hey guys I know the way. Whoever is coming lets get moving. The only ones willing to go at this point were Warren and Vanessa. Seth was obviously going since he was the only one who knew where it was. Bracken was going along with Kendra. For more obvious reasons. Mara and Trask had other things that needed to be done elsewhere. They were thanked for there hard work. Then they left.

The group going to the Bewilderness hopped onto Griffins to fly towards the entrance. Once they arrived Seth had further instructions to give. "I swore along with Kendra and Calvin to not say anything about the maze. But I can tell you some of the obvious things. Only one person should enter. More could technically enter but would not be wise. The other thing about this maze is you have to go against your instincts. If one way feels good to go down, go down the other path. That one will feel wrong but it is the right thing to do. The maze is tricky, no matter what go down the path that feels most wrong."

Warren asked, "Why can only one person could go in? What would happen if say, Bracken and I were to go in?"

"Both of you would argue about which path to take. And then you wouldn't go anywhere. Honestly though if you ask me Bracken should be the one to go. Since Risenmay is a fairy and Bracken's a unicorn. Need I say more?"

Everyone agreed. Though Bracken hesitated. "What about Kendra? I don't want to leave her side. What if she needs healing?"

"Bracken." Warren said. "We can take care of her while you do the maze. There are many what if's in there too. What if you come across something you need to fight? What if There is only a space you can fit through and you have to leave Kendra? There will always be something. Just know that we care for Kendra just as much as you. No harm will come to her with our protection. I promise."

Bracken suddenly felt at ease with Warrens reassurances. "Okay." He said "I'm ready." He then headed off into the maze.

The whole thing made him feel strange. Every direction promised safety except the select few. Those ones he went down. Everything felt wrong. How much time had passed. An hour, two. Maybe a whole day. He had to finish this for Kendra. He reached a whole in the ground that made him feel all sorts of unease so, of course he crawled through the hole. While he army crawled through he wondered if Kendra had done this exact same obstacle.

He finally made it out of the whole he saw a beautiful island. That must be where Risenmay is. When he remembered what Seth had said. Follow the wrong way until the very end. Seth must have meant until you see Risenmay. So he turned and walked towards the scary dark cleft. Surely this couldn't be the right way. But when he found the end a beautiful women awaited him.

"Congratulations mortal." Said Risenmay. "Wait a minute you're Bracken. Which means, Kendra found you aww. Where is that girl I would love to congratulate her myself."

"That is why I have come. My mother told me you could help. Kendra is dying and we don't know how to save her. She is waiting outside your maze with friends. If you could bring them to us it would be deeply appreciated."

"Of course."

Bracken saw fairies fly away and return moments later with his friends on the backs of griffins. Warren was holding Kendra with the spare griffin flying next to them.

Once they landed Bracken ran for Kendra held her up and walked her towards Risenmay. Kendra opened her eyes. And she started to regain color. "How is this happening? Not even my mother could do this."

"Silly boy. I am _The_ Fairy. I have so much power. She is collecting what radiates off of me."

Kendra started to move her arms slightly. Then her legs. Then she asked to be put down. Bracken complied. She was a little shaky but other than that she was fine. The Kendra she used to be. Kendra wasn't glowing like she used to but, enough that she was able to move around normally again.

"Thank you Risenmay." Kendra said. "I feel so much better."

"Do not thank me yet child. If you were to leave my presence now you would go back to the state you arrived in. Fortunately for you I can make your power what it once was. Probably add a little more power to it too, so this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you for your kindness." Kendra said this as she received her power. Kendra smiled looked very sleepy and fell into Bracken's arms fast asleep.

Bracken almost panicked along with Warren and Vanessa. Seth cut in before the full panic set in. "Guys she got her full power back. At full force. The first time she became Fairykind she passed out for 2 full days. Give her time she will wake up."

They calmed down after that. They all thanked Risenmay over and over again. All she said was, "I did it for love. So don't make me regret my choice." Bracken knew that was directed at him. He knew what he would do when Kendra woke up.

Kendra was brought home to Fablehaven since Wyrmroost was no longer safe. Bracken went through the shrine at Fablehaven to Timbuli. He made sure Tanu and the kids were safe. Tess had a little concussion that Bracken healed immediately. Everyone else was fine. None of them could go through the shrine. Tanu booked them tickets home. Bracken went back to Fablehaven. Kendra was still fast asleep. This worried Bracken until he again remembered what Seth said.

Bracken planned something for Kendra. When she woke up he would show it to her.

**##############################################################################**

3 days had passed since Kendra fell into her slumber. She finally woke up on the evening of the third day. She was confused at her surroundings when she remembered everything that happened. She smelled Grandma's cooking. She was so hungry it surprised her. How long had she been out? Kendra thought she would shower first since it had felt like years since she showered.

Wow did the shower feel amazing. She didn't want to leave. The warm running down her back. But finally hunger again took over all senses of everything. Once she got out and changed she headed down stairs. Bracken sat in the living room with a basket and blanket in his arms. He motioned for her. "Come I want to take you somewhere."

She complied. Mostly because she smelled Grandma's cooking in the basket. Then she thought I'm ruining the moment in my own head. He is literally asking me on a date and that's what I'm thinking about.

Bracken laughed. Kendra looked at him confused. What was he laughing at? Bracken proceeded to point to a very pretty bracelet around her wrist. It had a little unicorn horn on it. She understood immediately. "Hey don't listen to my thoughts." She said.

"Sorry it was mostly so I could keep an eye on your vitals. But then I wanted to know when you woke up so I could surprise you with dinner."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"You can take it off if you want. But it is yours if you still want it."

"Yes of course I still want it. Thanks for the gift."

"Anytime. Now shall we."

He offered Kendra his arm which she accepted. He whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too."

Bracken took her to the pond. He set up the blanket under the gazebo. Kendra thought the scene itself was beautiful. She loved this so much. Bracken then fed her. She was so happy. She hadn't eaten in like 5 days. Ronodin didn't feed her. She had enough water though that she was kept alive.

Once they had both finished dinner. Bracken ha something to say. "Kendra there is something I regretted everyday I was imprisoned. And everyday you were taken. Kendra I love you. I want you to be mine. Please Kendra will you be my girlfriend."

Kendra totally felt like she was getting proposed to. "Yes." She said. She was so happy.

**A/N: Hello Everyone. This is a beautiful chapter. So I have seen many polls and I am generally curious. Near the beginning Bracken said he whistled. I have never been able to whistle or roll my r's. I'm curious the poll is, Is there something you can't do that others think is so easy? Also special thanks to Yakall and NaoSa. I love seeing reviews. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter bye. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Everyone. If you could all read the bottom authors note that would be great. Its important. Thanks. As always I don't own Fablehaven. Enjoy.**

Kendra was so happy. Bracken just basically sealed their fates as soulmates. Bracken snickered. She still has the bracelet on. Crap. "Well am I wrong?"

"No, You are not. I just thought it was funny that was the first thing you thought after you said yes." Bracken said.

Kendra thought about that from his point of view. It was strange she conceded. She understood why he asked her out but, what confused her was why so soon. When they first started talking about this he wanted to wait until she was an adult.

Bracken replied instantly, "Well not to make our evening about bad news but, Celebrant is trying to break open the other dragon preserves. If he succeeds the world will fall into chaos. Everyone in the Sorenson household all agree and disagree on one thing."

"What?"

"Kendra with the power Risenmay gave you, you are stronger than almost everyone. Other than my Mother, Andromadus, and of course Risenmay. Andromadus is doing everything in his power to stop the dragons. Though with his oath of being a pacifist he isn't doing to well. My mother can not interfere because she is a monarch and that would mean an all out war between creatures of light and Dragons. And Risnemay won't interfere because as she puts it, it's not her business. Kendra you are the only one who can do it."

So thats what everyone agrees and disagrees with, she thought. "I'll do it. I'll help Andromadus. Where is he now?"

"We aren't entirely sure. Each of his Son's are in one of the 3 dragon sanctuaries with temples. Raxtus was always in Wyrmroost. His second son is in Titan Valley. And his third son is in Jade Tower in China."

"Which one is he most likely to hit first?"

"Honestly the one in China is the most vulnerable. I think he will strike that one first."

"Lets go tell my family about my decision."

"Okay let's go."

They headed off to the house hand in hand. Walking to their next death defying mission. What could go wrong.

**A/N: Alright this one is short so I can get it out there. This is the last chapter for this story. *Gasp* I know sorry. But I do want to right a sequel for this story. I have it all planned and everything. So lets make it a pole. Please even if you haven't ever reviewed and don't have an account I still want to know. The poll is, If I write a sequel to this story will you guys read it. Again special thanks to Yakall and NaoSa for your reviews literally earlier today. XD. Anyway let me know what you all think. Till next time bye. :)**


End file.
